


Our Love Story

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Relationship, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: Like the sad tragic romance of Romeo and Juliet, your family never approve your relationship with Changbin. Nor his family. The rivalry between two families build a big wall between you two. However, unlike Romeo and Juliet, Changbin isn’t planning for death to be your happy ending.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Our Love Story

_**“Don’t be afraid, we’ll make it out of this mess.  
**_ _ **After all, this is our love story.”**_

* * *

  


When you were a kid, your older sister always told you how extravagance a masquerade ball is. People dressed in beautiful dresses and tuxedo with masks hiding their identities. Though you couldn’t understand why people like the concept of a ball where you can’t recognize people.

After all, you were just a kid back then.

Oh, how you wish you could smack some sense to the seven years old you and agreeing your older sister’s words.

You had arrived at the white mansion. A deep red carpet welcomed you and other guests to the staircase, to the main entrance. The night was still young, with its pastel purple hues barely touching the darkness. You probably should have to get used to it already, recalling the uncountable events your parents made you come, yet, you found yourself captivated by the beauty of it.

But, that’s not your main focus now. You needed to find Changbin, the main reason you were here.

How Changbin had managed to get you to go out with him to the ball despite the conflict between the families, you didn’t know. But there you were, all dressed up in a dress with an intricate mask. He had bought them weeks ago without an explanation. At least now all that secret preparation made sense. You hadn’t walked with him to the party, so you had no idea how to go about trying to find him.

You ignored the few stares you received, rubbing your own arm nervously. You felt a little self-conscious. Big parties like this were not what you were used to. What was he going to be wearing?

But then you spotted a shadowy figure sitting in the darker area on the room, a gap on the edge of the sofa beside him which he seemed to guard. His legs were folded and He had one arm resting along the back of the seat. You were sure it was Changbin, you’d know those grinning lips and sharp jaw anywhere.

He smiled, and your cheeks shone red.

You swallowed hard and followed your pounding heart as it guided you to Changbin. He stood up as soon as you noticed and dusted themselves off. His jaw dropped.

“Do I look… alright?” You asked nervously.

Changbin took your hand and kissed it, “You look truly stunning, like starlight.”

You smiled again and thanked him quietly. If it wasn’t because of him, you would probably wear the pink dress your mother bought for an occasion like this. But he shook his head.

“You’d look amazing no matter what you wear. Can I get you a drink?”

You nodded with a smile, “Nothing too strong, please.”

Changbin bowed his head and disappeared among a small crowd of people. You sat down to wait, fussing with your outfit. How had you gotten yourself into this position with Changbin? How had enemies turned into something so _sweet_?

Your parents sure will blow up if you know about this secret meeting.

Changbin reappeared after a minute or two. He had two glasses of Champagne and that same brilliant smile under his new mask. He handed you your glass.

“I should tell you now, I… I had to bring a few men with me- just to be safe, you understand?”

“I understand. I trust you, Changbin, it’s alright.”

The two drank for a while, savouring each other’s company while there was nothing else to worry about. You felt so nervous about it all that you finished your drink faster than expected.

“Should we dance?” Changbin asked with a blushing smile. You struggled to hold back some sort of giddy excitement. He was making you feel like a child swooning over their crush. It was strange but so very welcome.

Changbin emptied his glass in one, put it on a passing waiter’s tray and offered out a hand to you.

You took it and together, you swayed across the dance floor. You leaned in close, taking in the smell of his perfume. You closed your eyes and drowned everything out, everything but Changbin’s arms around you.

A peaceful moment like this rarely happened. You two know that. That’s why you treasured this moment deeply in your heart.

“Isn’t this so much better than our families’ everyday squabbles?” Changbin remarked, looking down at you.

“Squabbles is an interesting way of putting it,” You hummed. You suddenly stumbled as you slipped on a stray napkin. Changbin steadied you with a strong grip.

“Easy,” He murmured. “No need to take ‘falling for me’ to a whole new level.”

You chuckled, looked up into Changbin’s eyes and suddenly found yourself ensnared, you couldn’t look away.

“I guess you’ve already fallen for me,” he says, eyes fixed on you, and your heart stuttered.

Wouldn’t it be better to tell him even if the timing is wrong than to never tell him at all? Would it damage the relationship you hardly built with him? What if he just all of these as a friendly outing? Or even worse.

 _To hell with the consequences_. You reached up and kissed Changbin, pulling him as close as you could. Your heart sang with giddiness as Changbin pulled away gently, stroking your cheek.

“I think I know the answer now.”

“I wish every night could be like this,” You admitted.

“Me too,” Changbin breathed. “And maybe one day, it will be. We just have to find common ground, that’s all. A compromise. No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.”

“But, what if we can’t find this common ground? What if this stupid rivalry become worse? We will never able to see each other again, not even secretly like this.”

You were worried. You knew how powerful your father could be. He would do anything to separate you and Changbin, even if it means to forcefully married you to another man you even don’t know. Just like what happened to your older sister.

And that also meant no more happy life you were dreaming of.

You couldn’t let that happen to you too.

Changbin seemed to notice your worries as he hugged you closer. He patted your back softly. “We’ll make it out of this mess. Nothing will happen to me or you.”

“Huh, I’ve never thought I could fall in love with someone like you.”

“Why? Because I’m handsome?” His eyes gleaming with mischief. You rolled your eyes before lightly hit his chest.

“Too handsome to be true.”


End file.
